Lucy's young life
by Light159
Summary: This story is all about Lucy's young life, what happened to her parents and who she meets. She meets someone that you will all know. BTW i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys its light159 and this is my first story ever hope you like it!**_

_**Lucy layed in her bed listening to her mom sing her a lullaby. As she drifted to sleep her mom's voice disappeared and all she could think about was the next day. **_

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

_**Lucy woke up, got dressed and ran to the dining room. She saw her mom and dad eating at the table waiting for her to sit down. Lucy was amazed of all the food at the table there was bacon, egg, soup and salad.**_

_**Lucy was a 6 year old girl who was an only child. She loved everything, she made everyone happy and she made bad things seem like nothing. She had beautiful sparkling eyes and a smile that shined in the light.**_

_**Lucy's parents were very young and didn't have alot of money. They couldn't buy Lucy alot of stuff and they couldn't buy Lucy any presents for her birthday but it didn't bother her at all.**_

_**As night came Lucy got more and more excited for bed. Lucy lay in her bed watching her mom walk in the room ready to sing her a lullaby. **_

_**" When the moon shines above us,**_

_**we'll always be together fovever. **_

_**through war and forever you'll**_

_**always have me." **_

_**Lucy fell asleep counting sheep. When she woke up she did the same thing that she did the day before. She walked down the hall and saw the table set and the oven burning but no sign of her parents. **_

_**Lucy went to her parents bedroom but they weren't there. Lucy got scared and started to cry. Lucy yelled for her parents as much as she could non-stop. "MOM, DAD where are you."**_

_**Lucy fell to the ground tears pouring down her face. As Lucy walked outside she the whole town gone, broken and wrecked. **_

_**Lucy packed her things and her mom's necklace and tried to remember her mom's lullaby and ran out the door. She didn't know where she was going but she knew for sure that she would go look for her parents.**_

_**She looked at every house and there was nobody there. "BOOM," Lucy looked back and saw her house on fire. Lucy was in shock and ran in fear. **_

_**10 YEARS LATER...**_

_**"RING, RING"**_

_**Lucy walked out with a kiss from her boyfreind and a goodbye wave. She started walking with her friends chatting about homework.**_

_**When Lucy and her freinds arrived at her house they came in laughing. **_

_**"Hey sweetie" called her foster mom,**_

_**" Hey mom" Lucy yelled with kiss on her foster mom's cheek.**_

_**Lucy walked upstairs with her friends chuckling with excitment. Lucy had a big room and she lived in a very big mansion. She was popular and many boys had a cruch on her.**_

_**When Lucy's friends left she went downstairs and grabbed a snack and ran upstairs. She sat on her bed and opened her macbook and checked facebook. Lucy had 862 friends and 300 photos which made her popular.**_

_**Lucy was rich but not mean, she loved her foster parents but she still wanted to know where her real parents were. All of a sudden she had a friend request from a boy named Sting who seemed very cute to Lucy.**_

_**The next day Lucy noticed a new boy. She thought he looked like Sting but she wasn't sure about it. As she walked into class she saw Sting again but this time he was in her class getting introduced by Mr. P.**_

_**On the way home Lucy bumped into Sting. This time Lucy was getting nervous she was thinking Sting was following her like he wanted something from her. Lucy decided to run home so he wouldn't follow her.**_

_**Lucy didn't know what to wear the next day cause she did have alot of clothes for an adopted daughter. Lucy couldn't stop thinking about Sting and how she saw him 3 times in a row and she didn't even know him.**_

_**Lucy was lying in bed and listening to music she was home alone and her parents were on a bisiness trip. She wanted to have a party but she didn't feel like it, Lucy was texting her friends on what they should do on Saturday.**_

_**SATURDAY**_

_**Lucy woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the sun. She was on her way out and then she saw Sting walking by and gave her a cute smile.**_

_**Lucy walked up to Sting and asked him " Are you following me?" **_

_**Sting was shocked and walked away very surprised that she asked him about that.**_

_**Hey guys thanks for reading i'll make the next chapter. it' my first time doing this so can someone tell me how to add another chapter? THX GUYS BYE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**" He's so stubborn" Lucy said,**_

_**Lucy hated people who were stubborn it made her feel like an enemy. As Lucy walked to school she noticed that Sting was going the opposite way from school.**_

_**Lucy was suspicious but she didn't want to follow him, she wanted to go to school. When Lucy arrived to math class she saw Sting sitting at his desk.**_

_**" How'd he get here so fast" whispered Lucy,**_

_**" Excuse me Ms. Diamond may you please sit down in your desk." interupted Mr. P.**_

_**Lucy looked up to the class and saw everybody staring at her like she killed someone. Lucy put her head down and walked to her desk, she took out her mathbook and started listnening to Mr.P.**_

_**Lucy kept on getting distracted by Sting. He wasn't actually staring at her but she knew he was up to something. As soon as the bell rang for her next class Lucy's boyfriend came out and gave her a kiss.**_

_**"Why were you staring at the new kid?" asked Lucy's boyfriend Jake,**_

_**"Oh, I wasn't staring at him I was just staring at the window behind him" Answered Lucy.**_

_**Jake didn't mind him anymore. Lucy was so happy Jake didn't mind at all but she was afraid that he would pick a fight with Sting. **_

_**After school ended Lucy went to Jake's house. Jake's parents knew Lucy alot they loved her because it made their son very happy.**_

_**"KNOCK, KNOCK" Knocked Lucy,**_

_**Jake opened the door with a big smile. Lucy loved jake she would never hurt him or lie to him. When Lucy went walked inside his house his parents weren't there just him.**_

_**Jake stared into Lucy's eyes and Jake gave Lucy a kiss and then Lucy kissed back. They started making out then Jake's friends came in, Lucy stopped and walked to the washroom. Jake knew that she was upset and embarassed so he went to check on her.**_

_**Lucy opened the door, took her stuff and ran out the door. Jake wanted to run after her but he knew she would never forgive him for that.**_

_**Lucy was running and running and running. She bumped into Sting and then she looked up and saw Sting she hugged him and told him everything. Sting and Lucy became friends they always talked about each others feelings. **_

_**A few days passed by and Jake still hasn't talked to Lucy. Sometimes Jake wold see Lucy talking with her friends but he wasn't ready to talk to her just not yet.**_

_**Lucy invited Sting over to help her plan a party friday night but they didn't know what to do. Sting became popular because of Lucy so he texted everyone he had on his phone to come to the party.**_

_**When they were done the visitors came and they had the best party ever. Jake came and Lucy ignored him, Jake knew this was the right time to talk to Lucy but he had to talk to her at the right time.**_

_**Jake walked up to Lucy but then Sting came in front of Jake and gave Lucy a hug. Jake walked away while frowning, he decided not to disturb her while she was talking to what he thought was Ring.**_

_**Lucy saw Jake walk away, she wanted to go talk to him but then she didn't want to leave Sting. Sting let her go cause she knew that it wouldn't be fair to Jake if he hogged Lucy.**_

_**" hey " Lucy said,**_

_**"hi" Jake said,**_

_**" I saw you walk away from me, what did you want to say?" Lucy said,**_

_**" Oh nothing I just wanted to get some punch." answered Jake.**_

_**Lucy knew that jake wanted to say something to her but she didn't want to make it a big deal. She didn't want to fight with jake.**_

_**When Lucy walked back to Sting she told him that it was no big deal. Sting wanted to tell Lucy at the party that he liked her, it was his first girl that's a friend.**_

_**The party ended at midnight and Sting was the only one at the party with Lucy. They cleaned up and threw out the garbage. **_

_**Lucy said goodbye to Sting and now she was home alone. As soon as Sting left she put on her pyjamas and went to sleep.**_


End file.
